rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Past RP Arcs
James Arc(need to ask Avion) Time Arc ' '''Cinder Fall of Power/ '''Trouble with Clones Cinder Fall had created a clone of Ruby that was supposed to be evil along with other evil and corrupted versions. The clone defected eventually and was known as Violet Rose. Cinder kidnapped a student named Naomi and corrupted her , turn her into a faunas and a walking unstable weapon of mass destruction that was ready to go off at any given moment. Naomi eventually was saved. Azuen Hot-5hot found the cloning machines and dismantled all but one. '''A Grimm Beginning ' This arc happened because Skello set off a nuclear bomb in the Emerald forest while fighting a high level Grimm with Theo Frederickson. The after effect of this gave Grimm a huge boost in size, power and intelligence along with a vast array of deadly traits that they still carry to this day. Skello managed to escape the blast with the help of Theo but this started a huge problem in Vale. Eventually, Skello made a agreement with a sentient and intelligent Grimm. This treaty called off all high tech weapon attacks on grimm and the grimm would be less active in areas traders would pass by. Unfortunately this treaty was broken by a rouge grimm and Skello retaliated; sending a Light-Mass bomb and killing a large portion of grimm, starting a large battle between Grimm and humans that took place all across Vale. The humans came out victorious; the grimm retreated deeper into the Emerald forest. '''Singles tournament A Thorny Issue/ Rise of Thornheart Arc A woman know as Emma Thornheart had formed a small organization that would take over, having numerous agents to help her with her cause. She had a total of 13- one she ended up killing due to the agent stabbing Emma in the back. Several fought back, inlcuding Theo, Skello, Victoria, Vivan , Blackjack, and Baki. They were the spearhead to attack the fortress, breaking in. They ran into numerous traps, grimm, and heavily armed troops- including Emma's agents. They eventually found Emma and attacked her with everything they could. Vivan was seriously injured in the process; Skello acts as a distraction and narrowly avoids death before Theo finishes the fight. They capture Emma and Skello fortunately (or unfortunately depending on the way you viewed it) won a rock , paper, scissors game and was Emma's probation officer. He then put a fake bomb collar on her neck and told her it was real..... Daughter of Lightning ' Lilith, brother of Joker Blackheart, had attacked Beacon; sending creatures she made and henchmen sent to attack the students. Some of the students were taken out early in the arc due to sneak attacks or being overwhelmed by the sheer forces of Lilith's army. '''Gang War ' A old gang returned from the shadows and raised hell amongst Vale. They attacked Students and Beacon it's self killing two of the students. A skirmish in a park happened where Cloak and Dagger, along with a large number of men, attacked. Skello , Dark Simmons, Ruby Rose , Sloth and Xion fought against the men and their leaders. Cloak and Dagger got a upper hand and managed to dispatch Sloth and halve him right before Ruby killed Dagger and Cloak was captured. Later on they attacked Beacon Academy in a large shootout and Vivan Ravens was caught in the crossfire, getting brutally gunned down in front of his sister and team. The beacon students confronted the gang and attacked a few of their men, getting the location of their hideout. Yin, Blake, Skello, Victoria, Ruby, and Yang headed to the base and attacks. Blake,Yang and Ruby held off a large number of reinforcements while the rest made their way inside of the building, fighting the enemy stealthily and taking out the enemy. '''Darkness Tonald Drump: Registration Act Dr.Logan ''' '''Jigsaw mini Arc Alt Arc Skello's family ' '''Criminal Task Force ' '''Breaking the Ice/ The fall of Snow Arc A criminal got it in her head that she wanted to be more powerful. Black Wave, a bloodlusting mass murder, went about for weeks gathering the shattered remains of gangs and putting them together to make her own super-gang; this went on to the point she controlled most of the criminal underworld. Once the city was mostly in her grasp, she acquired a rare relic capable of stealing a Maiden's power and went after Snow Arc, the Winter Maiden. With her allies, she over powered Snow and her protector, Skello, stealing the Maiden's power and killing her in the process. Blake Belladonna did not take kindly to this, immediately tracking down Black Wave. What ensued was a large fight of ice and fire, ending with Black Wave escaping and faking her death. Blake didn't catch on, desecrating the fake body and putting it on display as a warning. Black Wave is still around, quietly controlling the criminal underworld and learning her new powers.